


Cannot

by gold_pen_leaps



Series: 2018 One Word Symbrock Prompts [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: That's the emergency chocolate.
Series: 2018 One Word Symbrock Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Cannot

Eddie could feel his mouth watering, and his eyes drifting to the slab on the kitchen counter. It wasn’t his fault those reactions were occurring.

“That’s the emergency chocolate, darling. We cannot eat it now.”

**Eddie is always on the brink of a crisis, so we can eat it.**

“Rude! How would you know? When we met, it wasn’t exactly the best time of my life.” Eddie frowned. “We’ve had a calm year, right?”

**The body produces an excess of crisis chemicals, even for simple things. Remember how you dropped the groceries when we first said ‘love you’, Eddie? And how you panicked during the hurry to meet the final deadline of that article you meant to finish November of last year, and…**

“Okay, okay!”

**Also, you love us and could never deny us chocolate.**

Eddie sighed heavily and got up to get the chocolate. The sighing was mostly an act, and they both knew it.


End file.
